Santa Sakura
by mirsaku
Summary: Sakura estaba enfrascada en su trabajo, por lo que se había ganado el apodo de Santa Sakura. Con sólo en mente el examen de Jounin, pide a Kakashi que la ayude. Sin embargo, las malas costumbres del ninja copia por llegar tarde hacen que Sakura descubra una situación bastante excitante de su maestro. ¿ Cambiará esto su relación? Contenido para adultos Kakasaku.


**Idea loca y erótica que me ha venido a la mente, influenciada por todos los kakasaku que he leido y por mis naruamigos del foro Naruto Uchiha que son muy grandes. A ellos va dedicado. Recordad que nada de esto me pertenece, y que si no os gustan las escenas subidas de tono, salid ya!. Besos grandes!**

* * *

><p>Hora y media…Una maldita hora y media esperando a Kakashi-sensei.<p>

Vale que le estaba haciendo un favor ayudándola con nuevas técnicas para el examen jounin, vale que ahora era el Hokage y supuestamente tenía menos tiempo para todo (supuestamente porque cuando entraba en su despacho seguía leyendo abiertamente sus libros sin importarle todos los papeleos que se acumulaban en su escritorio), pero joder ¿no había hecho lo mismo por Sasuke y Naruto?, es más estaba segura de que por esa única razón había cedido a ayudarla ahora que Tsunade se había pegado unas largas y merecidas vacaciones tras la guerra, su antiguo sensei tenía remordimientos por haberla dejado siempre de lado en el pasado, al fin y al cabo, ella no era una semidiosa como sus dos compañeros, sólo una chica con un pelo llamativo, una gran frente y una habilidad especial para el chakra, nada relevante e importante que merezca la pena para el ninja copia.

- Esperaré 10 minutos más, sino me voy y me las apañaré sola. Pero no voy a malgastar más mi valioso tiempo- murmuró para sí misma.

_Valioso tiempo, JA. _Eso es lo que una voz en su cabeza le respondió burlándose. Después de la guerra, todos habían empezado a disfrutar de la paz que se respiraba, las salidas grupales al pub eran una rutina, incluso se habían formado parejas entre su grupo de amigos como Ino y Sai, Hinata y Naruto etc. Mientras que ella, se había enfrascado en nuevos libros de medicina ocupando sus mañanas y tardes, sin posibilidad de citas nocturnas, porque a las 22:00 ya estaba en el séptimo sueño muerta de agotamiento.

_Necesitas un buen polvo, te lo digo como amiga, no puedes seguir siendo una virgen frígida, he oído por ahí que las genin te llaman Santa Sakura, no demuestres que lo eres y desmelénate- le había comentado Ino una noche. _

A pesar de que le debería dar igual lo que los demás opinasen de ella, siempre había sido vulnerable a las críticas, y el apodo Santa Sakura como ella había oído en susurros por los pasillos del hospital, le hacía daño porque no estaba nada lejos de la realidad. Había tenido un par de citas y algunos besos, pero nada más, los hombres con los que había compartido esos momentos no la llenaban, y para ser más explícita, no habían hecho excitarla en lo más mínimo.

- Han pasado 20 jodidos minutos, voy a buscarle y me da igual quien coño sea, se va a enterar quien soy yo.

Comenzó a correr hacia el apartamento de Kakashi, en los últimos tiempos, Naruto y ella se alternaban para ir a buscarle para evitar que se retrasase demasiado en sus entrenamientos, era prácticamente una rutina diaria para ella, correr hacia allí, despertar a Kakashi, escuchar una excusa estúpida, gritarle y luego, Kakashi le revolvía el pelo como a los 12 años, lo que hacía que se olvidase prácticamente del porqué se encontraba allí.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba atrancada, buscó la llave que debía encontrarse debajo del felpudo, pero extrañamente tampoco estaba. Así que se dirigió a la ventana, la cual, exitosamente estaba abierta.

- Kakash-

Lo que Sakura iba a gritarle o recriminarle murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la escena que estaba presenciando. Ahí dentro, su sensei, el Hokage de la aldea, el hombre que la estaba entrenando para el examen de jounin, el hombre que la había consolado a la tierna de edad de 12 años cuando le había venido por primera vez la regla en un entrenamiento, estaba sentado, gimiendo, desnudo, sin máscara. Sakura no sabía qué era lo más impactante, el hecho de descubrir la cara de Kakashi gimiendo con los ojos cerrados convirtiéndose en la imagen más erótica que había presenciado en toda su vida, o el hecho de que había una mujer practicándole sexo oral. Sexo oral. Joder, sexo oral. En ese momento, Kakashi se levantó cogiendo a la mujer de las caderas y la penetró duramente.

La mente de Sakura le gritaba que saliera de ahí, que la intimidad era privada y que no debería estar presenciando eso, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, estaba acalorada y su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho lo que la estaba haciendo temblar. Tenía que salir de ahí, sin ser vista, así que cuando se giró, mostró la destreza propia de una espía torpe y no de una casi titulada jounin, dando un traspiés que hasta el genin mas pequeño se hubiera dado cuenta. Se giró y sus temores se materializaron, ahí estaba, su sensei viéndola directamente a los ojos, mientras penetraba a su amante, sin embargo la mujer que al parecer estaba llegando al orgasmo centró nuevamente la atención de Kakashi quien cerró los ojos y gruñó abriendo ligeramente la boca lo que hizo que Sakura visualizara un colmillo más afilado que de costumbre. Sin ser capaz de afrontar todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, decidió huir.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se repitió mentalmente. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, paseando por la aldea sin rumbo, roja y excitada. Sí, excitada. Excitada por un hombre que le sacaba 14 años, al que había visto desnudo y que tenía la cara más jodidamente perfecta que sus ojos hayan presenciado, una cara joven, con rasgos masculinos y barba de 2 días. Ah, y que era su sensei, lo cual era prohibido y completamente perverso. Algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, estaba comprobado, amando a Sasuke Uchiha durante prácticamente toda su infancia y adolescencia, potencial vengador con deseos de asesinar todo aquello de su infancia que amaba, incluyéndola a ella, y ahora se excitaba con su maestro, aquel que había ido a comprarle compresas y tampones en innumerables ocasiones hasta los 14 años. Bien Sakura, bien, vete a monja y hazle un favor al mundo.

- Hola Sakura-chan- dijo una voz tras ella.

DIOS, D-I-O-S, que narices, mierdas….y mil tacos que pronunciaba su mente de manera atropellada. Kakashi-sensei saludándola media hora después de haberle pillado follando. Sakura haz algo, desmáyate, desaparece, huye, no le hablas, no te gires.

- H-hola K-Kakashi- sensei. B-bonito d-dia ¿v-verdad?

Soy idiota, definitivamente, retrasada porque está nublado y apunto de llover.

- Sí, un típico día lluvioso de Konoha. Escucha Sakura, venía a hablar de lo de hace un rato.

- N-no no te molestes, ha sido un e-error mío, pérdoname.

- Ha sido en parte culpa mía por olvidarme de nuestro encuentro, no te disculpes. No sabías lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quiero definitivamente que esta situación estropeé nuestra relación, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella tampoco quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, después de la guerra y con sus amigos disfrutando de sus parejas, pasaba bastante tiempo con su sensei ayudándole en aspectos administrativos de su puesto de Hokage, y luego él, como agradecimiento, la invitaba a comer. Bueno "invitaba", su maestro tenía una larga cuenta pendiente en Ichiraku, pero al fin y al cabo, ella no soltaba ni un yen. Kakashi no sólo era su maestro, también era su amigo por lo que por nada del mundo querría dejar de pasar tiempo a su lado por su insana curiosidad.

- Sí, Kakashi-sensei, es lo menos que quiero.

- Buena chica, no hablaremos de esto nuevamente, lo olvidamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Quedamos mañana a la misma hora, para tu entrenamiento, prometo no llegar tarde ¿te parece?

- Si, sensei.

- Por cierto, te recomiendo que hoy te tomes el dia libre y salgas, que es viernes. Siempre me encuentro a todos allí,y creo que te haría bien despejarte-. Y con un plof de humo desapareció.

Definitivamente, si Kakashi iba a estar esta noche, tenía que salir y demostrarle que todo estaba normal entre ellos. El único problema era que todavía se sentía excitada, así que puso rumbo a su casa para "resolver" su estado. La masturbación era una de las mejores cosas que había descubierto después del helado de dulce de luche.

* * *

><p>- Aún sigo alucinando, ¡por fin has decidido salir con nosotros! Y por Dios, estas fabulosa, ¿con quién te has acostado para llevar puesto ese vestido? ¿Y la raya al lado en el pelo? Te hace menos frentona, definitivamente hoy, es tu noche- le medio gritó Ino en el pub, tomándose su segundo coktail.<p>

- Ino, cállate, porque si sigues así será la primera y última vez.

- Sakura-chan estás preciosa, porque ahora tengo a Hinata a mi lado, sino, decidiría nuevamente conquistarte- hipó Naruto.

Sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había dedicado horas a arreglarse, cambiando ligeramente su peinado, seleccionando cuidadosamente su ropa interior y vistiendo uno de los vestidos más sexys de su armario. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que Kakashi iba a estar allí, y después del episodio de por la mañana, quería al menos que por un segundo, su maestro la apreciase como una mujer atractiva, aun sabiendo sus escasas y nulas oportunidades.

- Eh! ¡Kakashi-sensei estamos aquí!- gritó Naruto.

Kakashi se dirigió a ellos con paso lento y copa en mano, con la misma ropa de siempre, sin complicaciones, pero para Sakura era la pura representación de masculinidad.

- Buenas noches chicos….vaya Sakura, por fin coincido contigo un viernes por la noche. Me has hecho caso, me alegro.

Y ahí estaba, el par de horas que había gastado en arreglarse había tenido su recompensa, los ojos de su maestro vagaron lentamente en las zonas claves de su cuerpo, haciendo que éste se estremeciese y sus pezones se irguiesen atravesando la fina tela del vestido blanco, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

- Bueno, necesitaba un descanso del estrés del examen jounin así que, qué mejor forma que hacerlo que bebiendo, me alegro que nuestro Hokage se una a nosotros-. Dicho eso, cogió el primer vaso que había en la mesa y se lo tragó de un sorbo.

- ¡Esta es mi amiga! ¡Que empiece la noche!- gritó Ino.

* * *

><p>Horas después, a las 4 de madrugada, Sakura tremendamente borracha, estaba siendo arrastrada a quien sabe donde, a caballito en una ancha y fuerte espalda masculina.<p>

- Kakashi-senseiiiii, déjame y llévame nuevamente al bar, es muyyy pronto.

- Creo que ya has tenido suficiente fiesta, te he salvado de que hicieras un striptease delante de tus posibles supervisores del examen de la próxima semana, así que calladita.

- ¡P-pero no soy una niña! Soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Además, Genma y yo estábamos muy a gusto sensei.

- Él estaba a punto de comerte la boca Sakura, si no estuvieras tan borracha le hubieras partido el labio, seguro que me lo agradeces mañana.

- ¡P-pero sensei! No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una cita, bueno excepto para ti, que todas las mujeres violan tu culo cada vez que te das la vuelta.

- Vaya...no sabía que mi culo causara tanta sensación.

- B-bueno es comprensible, tu culo es muy bonito.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi, quien iba a pensar que el día de hoy iba a ser tan interesante, Sakura era toda una pervertida. Los años la habían convertido en una de las mujeres más atractivas de la villa, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, incluso para él le era casi imposible evitar a veces desviar la vista a ciertas zonas estratégicas, y cuando la había visto a punto de ser besada por Genma, tenía ganas de atravesar a éste con su chidori. Maldito cabrón, se veía que Sakura era bastante inocente con los hombres, sólo hacía falta apreciar sus continuos sonrojos y ver cómo hoy le habían brillado los ojos tras verle en su apartamento con la tía que había conocido la noche anterior. A pesar de todo, no entendía como no tenía a un hombre distinto cada noche en su cama,bueno sí, la llamaban Santa Sakura por algo, pero el sabía que Sakura, quien siempre había aprendido todo con rapidez en el arte ninja, podría ser una alumna aventajada en el sexo. Y por lo que había descubierto hoy, el podía perfectamente enseñarla, al fin y al cabo él era el Hokage, no respondía ante nadie.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, el tuyo también.

- ¿D-de verdad?- se sonrojó Sakura.

- Bueno esas bragas de encaje llamarían la atención de cualquiera. No deberías haber subido a bailar a la barra con un vestido tan corto.

- Realmente llevo t-tanga Kakashi-sensei, pero todo ha sido culpa de Ino quien me dijo que bailaba mucho mejor que yo, ja, la muy cerda.

Kakashi ya no escuchaba el parloteo de Sakura, su mente sólo podía recrear la imagen de su alumna en un tanga negro arrodillada utilizando su boca para algo mucho más interesante que hablar. Sin darse cuenta, y con todos esos pensamientos influenciados seguramente por sus novelas Icha Icha, habían llegado a la entrada del apartamento de su alumna.

- Bueno, hemos llegado a tu casa, dame la llave.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento y la llevó a su cuarto donde sin mucha delicadeza la arrojó a la cama.

- Bien, ahora a dormir la mona, que mañana voy a hacerte correr 100 vueltas y después harás 100 flexiones.

- Eres un viejo amargado, sensei, nada que ver con la imagen de esta mañana.

- Acordamos no hablar de nada de lo que pasó esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?

- Para ti es muy fácil d-decirlo, y-yo, S-santa Sakura, virgen, sin haber tenido un orgasmo, y sin ninguna experiencia sexual viendo a su s-sensei teniendo sexo. Me quedará un trauma de por vida.

JA, mentirosa descarada.

- ¿Un trauma eh? Permíteme dudarlo bastante, cuando pude ver perfectamente que te gustó lo que viste.

- N-no, y-yo n-no…...

- Dime Sakura, ¿cuánto estabas de excitada?

Pero Sakura no respondió.

- Respóndeme-ordenó.

Sakura estaba bloqueada, ¿qué tenía que decirle? ¿ qué estaba tan excitada que después de hablar con él en medio de la calle se fue a su casa a tocarse a sí misma? Optó por lo más lógico: el silencio.

- ¿No vas a contestar? ¿Que te he enseñado durante estos años Sakura? Siempre hay que obedecer a un superior, así que voy a tener que castigarte para que aprendas la lección.

Dicho esto, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y se lanzó como un depredador hacia su alumna. Estaban besándose, mordiéndose, apasionadamente. Sakura en sus 20 años no había experimentado un beso tan perfecto y pasional como ese. De repente, Kakashi comenzó a bajarle el vestido y a tocar sus pechos por encima del sujetador.

- Es tu jodida culpa, mirándome esta mañana con esos ojos suplicándome que te folle, no sabes desde hace cuánto te llevo deseando, dime Sakura, cuando llegaste a casa, y comenzaste a tocarte ¿qué pensabas? – le susurró Kakashi mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

- C-como sabes q-qu- un gemido interrumpió el diálogo cuando Kakashi comenzó a succionar sus pechos.

- Te seguí para comprobar que estabas bien, pero imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi que comenzaste a desnudarte y a tocarte gimiendo mi nombre. Tú, a quien había estado imaginándote mil veces desnuda en mi cama, suplicándome que te tocase. Así que contéstame, ¿qué imaginabas?-Kakashi comenzó a quitarle el vestido sin dejar de succionarle los pechos.

- P-por favor no...

- Contéstame- ordenó nuevamente.

- Yo…chupándote la polla.

- Dime que más- le ordenó Kakashi mientras rompía sus bragas y empezó a estimularle el clítoris.

- Tú….comiéndome el coño.

- Más- gruñó Kakashi mientras le metia y sacaba dos dedos.

- N-o puedo más, por favor Kakashi- gimió Sakura.

- Kakashi,¿ qué? – le preguntó sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de Sakura y mirándola duramente a los ojos.

- Kakashi…¿sensei?

- Buena chica, ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte Sakura? Voy a comerte el coño, y la primera vez que follemos, te voy a follar tan duro que nos vas a poder caminar en días ¿me oyes?

Mientras Kakashi la estimulaba con sus dedos y diciéndole al oído todo lo que pensaba hacerle, Sakura sentía que el placer iba a matarla, no era dueña de su cuerpo, se movía como una gata en celo, gimiendo, gruñendo, definitivamente no iba a aguantar mucho más.

- Kakashi –sensei…por favor.

- Por favor ¿qué?

- Te necesito sensei…

- Dime exactamente qué necesitas.

- Te necesito dentro de mí, por favor.

- Ya estoy dentro de ti, ¿no lo sientes? –dijo mientras la penetraba duramente con 3 dedos.

- Necesito algo más grande-gimió.

- ¿Cómo qué? Pídemelo.

- Necesito tu polla sensei.

- Buena chica- y de una estacada la penetró salvajemente.

Gracias a los continuos entrenamientos desde su infancia, las kunoichis rompían su himen antes de entrar en la adolescencia, y Sakura no era la excepción. Sentir a Kakashi dentro de ella, con su vagina húmeda y resbaladiza, moviéndose como un animal en celo y con una compenetración perfecta, hacía que el placer se convirtiera en algo insoportablemente delicioso. A partir de ese momento, el apartamento de Sakura se convirtió en un espacio lleno de altos gemidos indescriptibles, suspiros, y más besos hasta bien entrado el día.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol que anunciaba un día largo y caluroso en Konoha, hizo que frunciese el ceño, y se despejara, pero lo que verdaderamente hizo que se despertara fueron unas manos grandes, fuertes y callosas amasándole las nalgas.<p>

- Mmmmmm, Kakashi-sensei.

- Ya es hora de levantarte, tenemos entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?

- Yo pensaba que podríamos repetir lo de ayer, y dejar el entrenamiento para más tarde, ¿no te parece?

- Tus obligaciones por encima de los placeres, así que levántate ya- y le dio un azote en el culo.

- De acuerdo sensei, pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?-. Si iban a entrenar, no comprendía porqué Kakashi se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, completamente desnudo y mirándola con ojos depredadores.

- Que yo recuerde, ayer yo fui el que te di placer a ti, porque no tenías ningún tipo de experiencia. Por lo que hoy tengo que enseñarte cómo vas a darme placer a mí a partir de ahora, vamos a ver como lo haces. Sé buena chica, acércate y arrodíllate.

- ¿Y si lo hago mal al ser mi primera vez Sensei?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le acariciaba con las manos su gran miembro erguido.

- Entrenaremos mucho más- gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿ Y esto como va a ayudarme a mi examen de jounin?- susurró mientras lamía con su lengua la punta de su miembro.

- Créeme, si lo haces bien, todo tu esfuerzo se recompensará. Ahora sé una niña buena y usa tu boquita para algo más productivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayais disfrutado o que me echeis tomates, lo que querais pero opiniones ya!<strong>

**Si quereis siguiente capitulo con más lemon ya sabeis la mejor manera de motivarme!**

**Pronto seguiré con mi historia pendiente tranquilos!**


End file.
